Like A Son To Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When King Spade tells Kris that no one cares for him, Rouxls Kaard proves otherwise to the boy.


**This story has been bouncing around my notebook for a while and I just love how Rouxls Kaard is like a dad to Lancer and a friend mentioned how she liked that Rouxls was like a dad to the kids. Well, this idea bloomed from that. :) **

**Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Also, Kris does speak in this story, but has a soft, low voice. :) Oh, and please bear with me on Rouxls' dialogue. I know he speaks Old English, but the creators of the game make it look easy to write. :)**

* * *

**Like A Son To Me**

Kris weakly stood up, glaring at King Spade, who grinned cruelly. "No one cares about you, boy," the monster said, his voice cold and cruel. "If I was to finish you off, no one would miss you, not even my son."

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "That's...not true," he said in his soft, low voice.

"Don't fool yourself, boy," the king growled, getting ready to aim a final attack.

Suddenly, crazy laughter filled the room. "Nighty-night!" A voice cried out right before a white powder landed on King Spade. He looked shocked before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious and fast asleep.

Kris fell to his knees, exhaustion starting to take over. "Kris?" Came a voice and he looked up to see Rouxls Kaard come into the room. The blue robot looked horrified as he ran up to the exhausted boy, catching him as he almost collapsed to the floor. A quick look showed that the boy had only a few bruises, but nothing major, though he looked exhausted from battling the king. Kris looked up at the robot before his eyes closed and he passed out.

Movement came from nearby and Rouxls turned to see Jevil come out from behind King Spade. "Did it work?" The jester asked worriedly.

"Yes, thank ye, Jevil," the robot said gratefully. "Your timing was perfect."

Jevil kneeled down beside him, looking worriedly at the boy. "King was wrong," he said. "Kris have many friends, friends!"

"Shh, not so loud, please," Rouxls requested. "The boy needeth his rest."

The jester nodded. "You help him. I'll look after Lancer," he said.

"Aye."

As Jevil went off to find Lancer and keep him occupied, the robot picked up Kris and carried him away to another part of the Card Castle. Making sure the boy was secure in his arms, he walked up the stairs to his own private wing. It was like a house that was connected to the castle. Opening the door, he entered, shutting and locking the door behind him, placing the exhausted boy on his bed and sitting beside him, watching over him.

* * *

_Almost a couple hours later..._

Kris groaned as he began to wake up, opening his eyes to see the concerned face of the blue robot he knew as Rouxls Kaard looking down at him. "Be still, young one," the robot said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thou hath endureth some bruises from your battle with the king."

The boy found Rouxls' way of talking to be unusual, but he had been able to mostly understand the old words he used. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"The king was about to deal thee a devastating blow, but Jevil puteth him to rest with sleeping powder," Rouxls said. "Thou hath been sleeping for nigh two hours."

Kris sighed and looked away, the king's harsh words coming back to him. His actions concerned the robot. "Kris, what did the king sayeth to thee?" He asked in worry.

The boy shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

But Rouxls wasn't buying that. "Kris, please telleth me," he said. "I wisheth to help thee."

It was quiet a moment before the robot noticed something glisten on the boy's face and saw at once it was tears. "Oh, young one," he said, gently squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Please, tell me."

Kris sat up and looked up at Rouxls, who gave him a sympathetic look. Tears falling faster, the brown-haired boy practically threw himself at the robot, who caught him and held him comfortingly, the boy reminding him of Lancer when the young lad was upset over something. The small monster would go to either Jevil or Rouxls for comfort and both were happy to give it to him and the robot was happy to comfort the boy who had bravely faced the dangers of the Dark World and made friends.

Sensing that the boy was starting to calm down, Rouxls began gently stroking his head. "Shh, it's alright," he soothed. "Thou is safe, young one."

After a bit, the boy gently pulled away, but stayed sitting in the robot's lap as he brushed a hand over his face to try and stop his tears. Rouxls smiled gently and used a corner of his cape to help dry the boy's tears. "Will thou telleth me now what the king sayeth to thee?" He asked gently.

Kris nodded and took a deep breath. "He said no one cares about me," he said.

Though his voice was low and soft, the robot heard him crystal clear and sighed. "The king speaketh untruths," he said. Though he didn't like saying that, he knew it was true this time. "Thou hath friends who care about thee."

The boy shook his head. "He didn't mean friends, Rouxls," he said. "He meant...I don't have parents who care about me."

The robot winced at hearing that. "Surely such is not true?" He asked gently.

"Actually, it is," Kris said before sighing. "That was one of the reasons I came down here. I have no one left up there."

Rouxls felt sadness for the boy and hugged him gently. "Perhaps not there anymore, but down here, thou do," he said softly.

The boy looked at him. "Who?" He asked.

The robot took a deep breath. "I careth about thee, Kris," he said, which was the truth. Ever since he had met the boy, he had began to care about him like he cared about Lancer. He even cared about Susie and Ralsei, seeing all four as his own children.

Kris looked surprised. "What?" He asked. "But...why?"

Rouxls smiled. "Because thou is a youth who needeth someone to care for thee," he said. "Lancer seeth thee as a brother and the young prince is liketh my son."

The boy remembered how Lancer told him that Rouxls was his lesser dad, meaning he was Lancer's second father who took care of him when King Spade couldn't be bothered with him. The small monster had been sad about his own father not caring, but had perked up when speaking about the robot who cared and about the jester who was his uncle. Kris now heard Rouxls gently clear his throat.

"I hopeth thou doesn't take offense, but I seeth thee as a son too," he said to the boy.

Kris looked surprised. "You...You see me as a son?" He asked in shock.

Rouxls chuckled in amusement. "Yes, young Kris," he said, seeing the boy looking shocked. "Does thou not believeth me?"

The boy looked confused. "But...why? You don't really know me."

"True, but I still careth about thou all the same," the robot said before his smile grew. "And I knoweth how to prove it."

"How?" Kris asked.

He got his answer a moment later when metal fingers wiggled gently into his stomach, making him squeak and fall on his back on the bed as he scrambled to escape, but the robot was faster and loomed over him, still tickling his stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed. "Thou will not escapeth me, young one!"

The brown-haired boy continued laughing and though his laughter was low and soft, like his voice, it had a pure quality to it, one Rouxls could clearly hear as he chuckled. "You're as ticklish as Lancer," he said in amusement.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kris laughed, squirming to get free, but unable to escape the robot's playful fingers. "Rouhoohoohoohooxls! Pleaheeheeheeheeheease!"

Chuckling and noting that the boy did look a bit winded, Rouxls stopped, picking up the ten-year-old boy and holding him in a fatherly way, rubbing his back to help him regain his breath. "Does thou feeleth better now, young one?" He asked.

Kris nodded. "Yeah," he said before hugging the robot again. "Thanks, Rouxls."

"You're welcome, Kris," he said with a smile.

The boy looked up at him. "Um...would you be okay with me calling you 'Dad'?" He asked, looking unsure.

Rouxls smiled. "I'd be honored if thou did, my son," he said, rubbing his back. "And I will always careth about thee, no matter what."

The boy felt tears sting his eyes, but this time, they were happy tears as he hugged the robot, now understanding why Lancer saw Rouxls as his second father.

The robot had proven to Kris that he was like a son to him and his actions backed up his words to prove that King Spade was wrong. The boy hugged the robot again, happy to finally have a real father.

Rouxls smiled again as he hugged the boy comfortingly, vowing to be a good father to him and Lancer. And perhaps one day, he'd adopt the two, along with Susie and Ralsei, officially, but that could wait for now.

Until then, he would continue to be there for the kids he saw as his own children.

* * *

**I'm not sorry. Nope, not in the slightest. I just love family fluff! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
